Kingdom Hearts III
by CyberGenie2552
Summary: Sora and Kairi are back but all of a sudden they are thrust into action again. continue of KH2
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Sora lay with Kairi's head on his shoulder under twilight at the beach. The worlds are now safe.

It has been 3 years since Sora and Riku saved the worlds from the wrath of Xemnas and

Organization XIII. Riku had left the island 6 months ago to go help the Radiant Garden Restoration

Comittee. They had been having many troubles lately with the heartless. Sora and Kairi were now

18 and inseperable.

Sora was beginning to feel antsy about staying on the island. He wanted adventure, to see old friends,

to discover new worlds. He could not do this on the Destiny Islands. Sora did not expect that his secret

wishes would come true in a matter of minutes.

Kairi stirred slightly. " What are you thinking about " Kairi asked him.

" I'm thinking about the other worlds " Sora explained.

" You miss everyone " Kairi guessed.

" We could go to Radiant Garden to see Riku and the restoration society, or we could go to Disney Castle

to see Donald and Goofy " Kairi suggested.

" Sounds good " Sora said.

As Sora said this a shadow crawled out of the ground and jumped on Kairi. She screamed for help.

Sora whipped out his keyblade and destroyed the shadow. Sora then jumped to his feet. He looked down

at Kairi, but she had passed out. Sora picked her up in his arms and started off towards the paupu tree.

When he got there he looked for their new hover glider which was used for travel between the worlds.

It was gone. Tidus and Wakka must have taken it to visit their home planet, Spira. As Sora was searching,

a door to darkness opened. Pluto came out and beckened to Sora. Sora then stepped through the

portal with Kairi in his arms to what may lay ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion

Kairi awoke in a comfortable bed in Radiant Garden. She looked around the room she was in. The room she was in was dimly lit and was about the size of an average hotel room. She saw Sora in a bed across from hers. She stood up and went to his bedside. " Wake up you lazy bum ",

she said as she shook him.

Sora awoke with a start. " When did you wake up? "

" Just now " Kairi replied.

" We should go see Leon", Sora told her.

" How did I get here " Kairi asked.

Sora told her of how they arrived in Radiant Garden. Kairi pushed him on the bed and kissed

him. " Thank you " Kairi said.

" I love you " Sora said.

" I love you too " Kairi retorted.

"Let's go" Sora said.

Sora and Kairi walked out of the room to go see Leon at the Merlin's house. Sora and Kairi

arrived about twenty minutes later. When they entered Merlin's house; King Mickey, Donald,

Goofy, Aerith, Leon, Yuffie, Cid, and Merlin were near the computer. " Hi everyone " Sora

said.

" Sora " eveyone shouted.

Sora was greeted by handshakes, hugs, and kisses. Kairi was greeted with the same. " Hey, where's

Riku " Sora asked the king.

" Riku went to find out more about our _current situation _with Cloud " Mickey told Sora.

" What... current situation " Sora asked.

" There are evil forces at work in the worlds again. They have somehow found a way to control

the heartless and the nobodies " King Mickey told him.

" Who are they " Sora asked.

" They call themselves _chasers_ " the king replied.

" Why... chasers " Sora asked.

" They seek three door. They seek the door to the light, the door to darkness, and the door to the heart.

They have keyblades to open the three doors. But, they need you, Riku, and Kairi to close the doors.

" Wait, Kairi doesn't have a keyblade... does she? "

" When she used the keyblade to help you, the power of the Divine Rose keyblade was infused inside of her.

She's been oblivious to it's power ever since " King Mickey replied.

" I never knew " Sora said.

" Sora, you need to protect Kairi on your quest " Mickey said.

" Done " Sora said.

Neither the king nor Sora noticed the man in gold armor watching from the bailey. It was the start of another adventure for Sora and company. But this time, Kairi was coming too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Departure**

Kairi and Aerith talked for a long while. Aerith left her after about 20 minutes after they had

started talking. She said she was going to get Leon; he had something to tell her. She

wondered what Leon could possibly have to say to her. Leon stalked over about 5 minutes

after Aerith had left.

Leon seemed very urgent. He told her about a group called the Chasers. The thing he told

her next would change her life forever. " You're a keyblade master " Leon told Kairi.

" WHAT! "

" I said...you...are...a keyblade...master "

" Put out your hand " Leon instructed.

Kairi did as she was told and a keyblade with rose features appeared in her hand. She

brandished it at Leon. Leon stepped back. " It's called the Divine Rose " Leon told her.

Leon then explained the tough quest she, Sora, Donald, and Goofy would face. Kairi gasped

at the thought of the quest she was about to face. " I'm ready " Kairi told Leon.

Sora arrived at Leon's about an hour later. Kairi told him she was ready. Donald and Goofy

went to start up the gummi ship. While they went to start the ship, Mickey warned them that

Organization XII had resurfaced and that Roxas was their leader. With this, Sora and company

piled into the gummi ship and zoomed of to start their long and perilous quest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Thoughts Of Love And Gummi Ship Travel**

Kairi was amazed at how much she liked gummi ship travel. They had stopped off at

a small world called Tradewinnse to pick up supplies for their journey, and were now on

their way to a world called Spira. Sora told her that this was where Tidus and Wakka

were from. Donald was flying with Goofy as copilot. Sora was manning the guns to destroy

any heartless ships that may attack them during their flight.

Kairi was sitting in the small guest bedroom she and Sora shared. It had a large king sized

that was much more comfortable than her small double back on the Destiny Islands. Kairi

loved Sora. She was very excited to be on the journey with him this time. It was much better than

sitting on the island worrying about him.

This gummi ship was anything but small. They had gotten this model (called The Highwind) from

Cid and it had everything from a library to a cafeteria to a recreational fighting simulator. It was

here she went everyday to practice keyblade skills with Sora . She was getting pretty good, but

she would never be as good as Sora. Donald and Goofy taught her magic and abilities after Sora

was finished. She had mastered all of her first level spells as well as many unique abilities.

She knew she would have to fight in the near future. She might as well learn how to fight so she

wasn't a burden on Sora. She left the room because the ship was nearing Spira. She couldn't wait

for the adventure ahead of her.


End file.
